


Coffee

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: In a quest to get some coffee Hal makes an enemy





	Coffee

John was the kind of man who was into artisanal coffee, so you couldn’t exactly get him something from Starbucks and expect him to be happy with that. Hal had needed to fork out nearly $4 dollars to get him a kind of coffee called Finca Don Jaime that he had never heard of.

He shoved it directly into the pocket dimension that his ring produced for him before heading out to the nearest place that would sell him a Frappucino. It was getting close to 8 in the morning on Earth, but on Oa the sun would just be climbing over the horizon. He had time.

Without even stopping to acknowledge the reporters who were interested in a Green Lantern doing something as mundane as buy fuel, he took off into the sky and entered transluminal space: heading directly towards Oa.

By the time Hal got back to Oa, John was out of their bedroom, which was normal, John woke up at dawn every day to go on a 10k run, it was ridiculous. He had to head to the Corps Leader’s office to wait for him.

When John came in, a light sheen of sweat from his run covering his forehead, Hal was already distracted. You probably shouldn’t let a man who was quite so distractible have a ring that created anything he could imagine. He was playing pong. John coughed, which only caused the ball to ricochet around the room, knocking down a potted plant that John kept in one corner of his desk.

Somehow one or both of them managed to get a hand construct underneath the thing before it broke and scattered soil all over the floor, but John didn’t talk after depositing it safely on his desk and just got to work.

Hal figured that he must be mad about something and set about making his presence as obvious as possible, depositing his ass directly on the keyboard in front of John, which made the map of the universe in the center of the room flair up red spots.

“Brought you some coffee.” He said, pulling the plastic cup out of his pocket dimension.

John stared at him for a long while before pulling the cup towards his lips and hailing the Corps through his ring. “Come back, there are no actual emergencies in those sectors. Hal sat on the keyboard.”

Larvox made a sound that was probably an expletive in his own tongue before the transmission cuts off.

“Did you go to Earth to get me coffee?” John grinned around his cup, and Hal watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“You were complaining about not having any coffee.”

“You know there are easier ways to get it, right? I thought that you’d snuck out while I was sleeping, which obviously, you did.” He trailed off, clearly not sure how to voice his concerns without seeming like he was over-invested. “Thought that meant you were only after a One Night Stand.”

The next day, Hal detangled himself from the arms that were holding him close and set out on a mission to find more coffee, he passed through John’s mini kitchen (attached to his quarters because the man kept some really odd hours) and saw something truly horrifying.

“You are my enemy,” he hissed at it as he picked it up.

“Hal, it’s an instant coffee machine,” John said, from the door of the kitchen, his boxers slung low on his waist.

“You replaced me!”

John rubbed his temples with his fingers. “I thought you would have wanted to wake up later and make coffee at home.”

“I was trying to be romantic!”

Dealing with Hal when he was like this was almost impossible, John knew of only one way to make him be quiet. Quieter. “Some people like morning sex, Hal!”

He hated how that made Hal perk up instantly, running back to the bedroom, he had actually been hoping to get some coffee first.


End file.
